


“I’ve known it since the day I met ya…”

by Milksettos



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [13]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Aromantic Crutchie, Gen, Ice Cream, Love Confessions, Non-Binary Crutchie, Other, they're besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: Jack confession his attraction to Crutchie well they're hanging out at the park eating Ice cream, the response he gets surprises him- but is more than he could ask for.Prompt 13 - Eating ice cream
Relationships: Crutchie & Jack Kelly, Crutchie/Jack Kelly
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075913
Kudos: 2





	“I’ve known it since the day I met ya…”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of the 30 day otp challenge- I like how this one turned out, i def need to write more Newsies stuff cause they always turn out to be my favorite-

Crutchie smiled, blushing lightly as Jack gripped their hand. “Whatta ya’ want?” 

They looked up, coming to reality and tilted their head in confusion. “Ice cream.” Jack gestured to the truck, Crutchie formed an ‘O’ shape with their mouth “Strawberry… please.” Jack nodded and ordered.

Crutchie dazed out again, looking around the small park- it wasn’t much and it was fairly empty.  
“  
‘Ey, Stop ya’ daydreamin’ , kid “ They looked up again and blushed “sorry…” “No need.” He handed them the cone of ice cream and they gladly took it with a ‘thanks’ mumbled.

Jack sighed lightly, licking his own chocolate cone “wanna go sit?” he asked, more like stated- as he started making his way over to a bench- making sure to keep himself slowed a bit as not to leave Crutchie behind.

They sat down, Jack helping Crutchie prop their crutch on the side of the bench and to help them get comfortable. “So- Jack… what was it you wanted to talk to me about?” 

Jack snickered softly, and brought his arm around Crutchie’s shoulder “Ah yes…” he trailed off slowly before sighing.

“Crutchie, do you know that feeling you get when someone just makes you really happy?” he started, slowly.

Crutchie nodded “yeah sure?” they took a lick of their cone, awkwardly.

“Do you ever feels like you would do anything for that person? Like they’s your entire world?”

“Well i wouldn’t say anything…But yeah?”

“Well… I think You’s that person for me.” He took a lick of the ice cream to try and ease himself.

Crutchie’s face went blank, they blinked “R-really?”

Jack nodded leaning back “I’ve known it since the day I met ya…”

“W-wow… Jack i’m flattered… but I- uh…”

Jack frowned lightly “It’s okay… I understand.” 

“N-no! I- Jack I loves ya and you knows that…. But I’m not uh- interested in or comfortable with a romantic relationship…. But you’s means the world to me! I’m sorry if this is a lil’ heart crushing…”

He looked up, and smiled lightly “I can deal with that… Thanks, for being honest with me…” He looked back down at his hands and realized his ice cream had melted all over him “oh darn.”

Crutchie giggled “Of course Jackie, Here you can have mine” they handed the cone to the taller “how didn’t yours melt??” 

“I’m in the shade.” “yeah yeah” Jack rolled his eyes “Keep it. I don’t like strawberry anyways- plus i don’t want cooties” 

Crutchie laughed “dork”

“You know it”


End file.
